Hogwarts Uma História Volume II
by Lu Weasley
Summary: - A vida de alguns adolescentes BRUXOS, o que poderia acontecer? ;x
1. A noz

**A Noz**

Rony acompanhava Hermione à biblioteca. Rony estava prestes a se declarar para Mione quando os dois chegaram a uma cena não muito agradável: Draco agarrava Gina, que estava com sua blusa aberta, Draco apalpava certas partes do seu corpo. Mione continha-se para não rir, Rony olhou sério para ela. Aos poucos Ron foi se aproximando e cutucou o ombro de Draco. Que lhe respondeu sem olhar quem era:

- Saia daqui!! Não vê que eu estou ocupado?!

Hermione ainda rindo avisou:

- Vocês sabiam que este não é o lugar certo para fazerem _este tipo de coisa_?

Draco virou-se rapidamente para ver quem era, e Rony meteu-lhe um soco na cara e este caiu desmaiado.

- Gina você esta bem? Ele abusou de você? Ele abusou de você? Forçou a fazer alguma coisa? – disse Ron.

- Não foi isso! Ele é... hum... ele é..., o que você fez com ele?! – disse Gina trocando de assunto.

Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado de Draco, passou levemente a mão em seu rosto e disse apenas para assustar Rony: - Bem... Acho que ele está morto...

Draco pensou que era Gina no lugar de Mione, puxou-a forte e deu-lhe um beijo. Logo que viu quem era, empurrou-a longe. Gina e Rony protestaram:

- O que significa isso?! – gritaram.

Draco pergunta encabulado à Mione:

- Ah... Você não era _bv_, não é Granger?

Hermione e Rony se entreolham nervosos e Gina percebe e dá um sorriso maroto:

- Depois nós é que fazemos esse tipo de coisa, não é Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger?

- Nossa vida pessoal não é de...

Draco interrompeu:

- Uhh.. Weasley tem uma vida pessoal com Granger! Porque não contou antes Weasleysinho?

- Ah! Cala a boca Malfoy! – disse Rony corando forte.

- Ah deixa pra lá Rony, agora eles já sabem de tudo mesmo! – diz Mione começando a corar.

No dia seguinte em pleno café da manhã...

- Olhem é o correio!!!

Milhares de corujas entram pelas janelas e Gina recebe um berrador.

- Porque motivo você receberia um berrador, Gina, oque você fez de errado?

Perguntou Harry curioso.

Gina olhou para Draco que arregalou os olhos para o berrador e bateu a mão na testa, dele, Ginny olhou para Rony e Mione, que estavam sentados um do lado do outro e se entreolharam assustados, e apertaram suas mãos por baixo da mesa para ninguém ver.

- Ahh.. Harry é que...

Tarde demais, o berrador explodira nas mãos de Gina deixando-a com o rosto chamuscado e o de Harry que estava ao seu lado também. O berrador começou a gritar:

- Gina Weasley! Não acredito que estava se agarrando com Draco Malfoy na biblioteca de Hogwarts, e sua blusa estava aberta também?! Que desonra saber que um membro de nossa família estava se misturando com um Malfoy!!! Não acredito!!! Seu pai vai ficar sabendo disso hoje mesmo! Há Rony querido que bom avisar que está namorando Hermione Granger, ao menos você faz as escolhas certas e traz orgulho para a nossa família!!!

Quando o berrador acabou, todos estavam chocados, exceto algumas pessoas que abafavam risadas. Rony olhou para Harry, que assustado olhava de Gina para Mione como se perguntasse como tiveram coragem de fazer isso, dele olhou para Draco que abaixara a cabeça ignorando os colegas da Sonserina, de Draco olhou para os gêmeos que também estavam abalados, então finalmentese virou para Percy que continha um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Rony olhou para Hermione e Gina e sibilou "Percy" para as duas, Gina também avisou Draco.

Pansy estava irritada com Malfoy e perguntou:

- Draco como você pode me trair, ainda mais com uma Weasley?

- É incrível, mas elas beijam muito melhor que você!!

- O que Draco? Você disse elas não era só a Weasley?

- Bem, acho que Hermione explicaria melhor! - disse Draco olhando para Hermione.

- Não precisa nem explicar – avançou Pancy – eu já percebi tudo só pelo fato de chamá-la de Hermione em vez de Granger!

- Não vamos discutir isso agora Pansy!

- Claro que não! Nunca discutiremos isso, Draco, porque nunca mais quero vê-lo na minha vida Malfoy!!!

Pansy se levanta e sai correndo, Malfoy grita à tempo:

- Acha que me importo, Parkinson?!

Ela apressa o passo e começa a chorar, sai correndo do saguão.

Gina olha para Draco, ela estava muito sensível e ainda abalada pelo que disse o berrador, pois quase enfartou de vergonha, ela desabou a chorar e saiu correndo como Pansy, Draco se levantou:

- Gina! Espera Gina! – alguém batera no ombro de Draco – Não enche!

Ele se virou, era seu pai, e não estava feliz!

- Pai, é que... Gina... eu, quer dizer...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não fez esforços para trair Pansy com a Weasley – disse Lúcio em tom sereno – só acho que devia poupar suas energias para alguém que ao menos possa valer a pena.

Rony se levantou com raiva do jeito que Lúcio falara de Gina, e Hermione tentou puxá-lo para voltar a se sentar ao seu lado para não haver mais escândalos, Lúcio olhou para ela que tentava puxar Rony, ela abaixou as mãos e corou de leve.

Dumbledore achou que aquele assunto não diria respeito a todas outras pessoas em Hogwarts e faria mais alvoroço uma discussão de família ali no meio saguão entre a mesa da Grifinória e da Sonserina, pediu que todos os envolvidos se retirassem para a salinha atrás da mesa dos professores. Dumbledore acompanhou os Malfoy, Rony e Hermione até a sala. Harry seguiu-os acompanhado de Snape intrometido. A professora Mcgonagall, parou os dois depois de todos entrarem:

- Professor Snape acho que isso é um assunto familiar, e Harry você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? – perguntou olhando de Snape a Harry.

- Sou namorado de Gina e quero saber o que aconteceu em detalhes!

- Sério Potter? – perguntou a professora

- Não, não – disse Harry desmentindo – eu só quero saber o que aconteceu mesmo. – disse calmamente.

- Tudo bem Potter, entre! E professor Snape o que o senhor tem a ver com isso?

- Professora Mcgonagall, a senhora vai entrar porque tem alunos seus lá dentro, eu também tenho o direito de entrar, Draco é da minha casa...

- Sei muito bem disso Severo, mas estou entrando porque sou a vice-diretora!

- Ah que nada! Está entrando porque seus alunos estão lá, e eu vou entrar!! - disse Snape escancarando a porta.

Quase todos estavam na sala. Dumbledore pediu ao Sr. Filch que chamasse os irmãos de Rony que ainda estavam tomando café da manhã.

- Depois Filch poderia procurar a Srta. Gina Weasley, ela deve estar chorando em algum cômodo do castelo, acho que ela é essencial para esclarecemos algumas coisas aqui.

Um tempo depois o zelador apareceu arrastando Gina pelo saguão e ela gritava atordoada, todos olhavam a cena:

- Não pode me obrigar a isso!! Me solte agora, seu velho repugnante!!! - quando chegaram perto da porta Gina continuou protestando:

– Não vê que eu estou perdendo a minha aula de poções!!! Depois culpam os alunos por não estudarem!! – ela só não percebeu que Snape estava na sala.

Filch largou sua mão atirando-a no chão. Draco correu para perto de Gina e estendeu a mão, levantando-a e puxando-a para perto de si.

- Você está bem? – perguntou olhando em seus olhos, ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. Ele agora abraçava ela muito carinhosamente, tanto que Hermione olhava de modo que parecia estar prestes a dizer como Draco era fofo, mas o Sr. Malfoy cortou seu sorriso, dando-lhe um susto quando quebrou o silencio da sala.

- Agora! Quero uma explicação AGORA!!!

- Bem pai é que... que... eu... Gina... ah...

- Expliquem, ou acho melhor o professor Snape preparar um Veritasserum para os quatro!! – disse normalmente Dumbledore.

- Os quatro?? Eu e Hermione não temos nada a ver com isso!!! – protestou Rony.

- Vocês estavam na cena do crime, Sr. Weasley – disse Snape em tom severo – também tem obrigação de testemunhar sobre o fato.

- Tudo bem gente. Chega! Eu estou ficando com dor de cabeça! Confesso! Eu confesso tudo! Eu e Draco namoramos desde a festa, digo o baile de inverno! Está bom agora? Felizes?

- Ótimo Srta. Weasley. Muito bom mesmo, quer nos contar sobre? – perguntou Dumbledore a Gina em tom calmo.

- Eu posso explicar agora – disse Draco tomando coragem.

- Foi assim: eu estava meio enjoado do papo da Pansy, não que eu ligasse, mas ela falava da como as cerejeiras focavam floridas na primavera do Japão...

- Não dá pra pular essa parte Draco? – disse Lúcio em tom definitivo.

- Serei mais rápida que Draco com seus detalhes. – ela ouviu ele dizer Ei! mas continuou – Como ia dizendo... Eu vinha deu um lado e Draco do outro, estávamos fora do castelo, nós não vimos que um vinha em direção ao outro e nos pexamos e então o meu brinco de argola enganchou na gola da roupa dele e para que ela não começasse a me encher dizendo que eu era distraída e tropeçava nos próprios pés eu... Beijei ele para poder ter tempo de desenganchar o meu brinco das vestes a rigor de Draco sem estragá-las, daí começamos a conversar e foi indo né? Era segredo até vocês todos ficarem sabendo e a propósito Draco só estava com Pansy para despistar o nosso namoro.

- Você apenas "brincava" com a Srta. Parkinson, Draco? E oque vocês dois estavam indo fazer na biblioteca?

- Bem... eu... nós... – tentou começar a explicar Rony.

- Há! Então tem um "nós" na história!!! - disse Harry feliz.

- O que? Vocês dois... ? – ia começar Jorge.

- Não! – disse Harry – não isso! Tem uma noz no chão e eu acho que ta boa!

- Não Harry! Isso foi pisoteado por todo mundo, eu pelo menos pisei nisso umas quatro vezes! – avisou Mione.

- Eu vou comer!!! – avisou Harry rindo.

- Nãããããããããão!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou Gina jogando a noz da mão de Harry no chão.

- Você não pode comer isso, está sujo, Harry! – falou Gina assustada.

- Calma Gina. – disse Harry completamente calmo não parecendo mais um idiota completo. – Eu estava só brincando.

Gina corou forte, Dumbledore e os gêmeos riam da situação, Percy tinha uma expressão idêntica à de Snape que demonstrava profundo desgosto. Hermione tinha um olhar que dizia "Ah francamente!". Rony e o Sr. Malfoy tinham uma expressão de nojo e os dois olhavam a noz no chão aos pés de Draco que olhava impaciente para Gina. A professora Minerva contemplava seriamente o teto.

- Gina vocês se importa tanto com o Potter? – perguntou Malfoy para Gina que estava parada bem na frente de Harry encarando seus belíssimos olhos verdes como se pedisse para lhe beijar. Mas ela havia dado atenção à pergunta de Draco e se desvencilhava dos olhos de Harry para olhar para os olhos cor de chumbo de Draco e responder, ainda pensando que Harry poderia tê-la beijado.

- Me importo com Harry, sim! Ele é meu amigo, não é? – virou para Harry que confirmou com a cabeça – porque tem ciúmes Draco?

- Ah... NÃO!

- Tudo bem então... – disse Dumbledore ainda rindo de Harry – outra hora conversaremos mais e...

Ele foi interrompido por dois alunos que escancararam a porta, Lino Jordan e Lona Lovegood entraram correndo na direção de Dumbledore, a garota olha pra Lino e diz:

- Eu vou contar primeiro!

- Não! Gritou Lino.

Ele a empurra no chão, quase aos pés de Draco.

- Professor Dumbledore... – ele começa a falar, mas olha para Luna no chão perto da noz e – UMA NOZ! – diz alegremente e engole de uma vez só.

Luna se levanta.

- Lino, Lino! Você está bem?

Ele começou a engasgar e rodar no mesmo lugar, até cair no chão completamente verde. Luna lançou um feitiço de desengasgamento em Lino e se voltou para Dumbledore com um sorriso triunfante.

- Bem diretor, o que nos trouxe aqui foi...

- Agora não Srta. Lovegood, eu gostaria de saber quem aqui nesta sala seria perverso o bastante para deixar cair um de seus protótipos no chão apenas para testar com uma pessoa infeliz...

- Ah não Exagera Dumbledore! – avançou Fred.

- ... mesmo assim isso foi simplesmente... BRILHANTE!! Dez pontos para Grifinória por suas mentes raras garotos! – disse olhando para os gêmeos.

Hermione olhava incrédula.


	2. O banho!

**O Banho**

Dino Thomas, Lino Jordan e Harry Potter fugiam de Filch, correndo por um dos corredores de Hogwarts. Dino e Lino eras bem mais rápidos e encontraram uma porta. Entraram e deixaram Harry para trás. Fecharam a porta e se encostaram nela.

- Ufa! – exclama Dino aliviado.

- Quase fomos pegos! – diz Lino lívido.

Tinha uma música forte e alta naquele lugar e eles ainda não haviam percebido aonde estavam, era um banheiro e havia alguém de costas tomando banho, a pessoa era uma garota e tinha um corpo de top model de curvas perigosas, o queixo dos dois caiu, era Hermione Granger!

- Ei, deixem-me entrar, o Filch está chegando, ABRAM!

Harry gritava e batia na porta desesperadamente.

- Cara, ela é muito gostosa! Dizia Lino para Dino, os dois é claro ainda babando enquanto observavam Mione.

- Ei! Abram! Quem é gostosa? Também quero ver! Abram!

Harry começou a empurrar a porta e os dois lá dentro tentavam conter Harry, ele foi mais forte e empurrou fortemente a porta, derrubando os dois no chão, caindo no chão também.

Hermione não tinha ouvido nada até agora por causa do volume da Avril Lavigne (sua cantora trouxa favorita) em último volume. Hermione pegou e se enrolou em sua toalha, quando abriu a porta do Box olhou os três garotos no chão, e eles a olharam assustados então abriram um grande sorriso fazendo carinha de anjos.

- Por Merlin o que estão fazendo aqui!?

- Bem, é que estávamos corren... tentou explicar Dino.

- Você é linda! – interrompeu Lino – case-se comigo! – disse se ajoelhando aos pés dela.

- Não mesmo! – disse Harry empurrando Lino para o lado – Ela se casará comigo! Não dá para recusar Mione! – disse se colocando na mesma posição de Lino.

- Gente...!

- Não! Case-se comigo! Meu pai até comprou um apartamento no meu nome! – disse Dino.

- Gente! Eu na estou usando nada, se não perceberam!

- Ah! Certamente percebemos este pequeno detalhe! – disse Harry encantado.

- E vocês está ótima assim!! – fala Lino atrevido.

- Não Lino, estou apenas de toalha e vocês aí me olhando...

- Poderia ser melhor, quer dizer sem a toal...

- Lino! Eu vou gritar!

- Não! – diz Harry.

- Eu vou!

- Não! – diz Dino

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Rony, Draco e Gina que estavam passando naquele corredor ouviram o grito e foram até o banheiro.

- Mas o que é isso? – gritou Rony ao ver a cena.

- Não estrague o momento, ela está escolhendo com quem vai casar! – disse Harry para deixar Ron informado.

- Não vou deixar Potter ganhar essa, e afinal vocês tem um corpo e tanto Granger! – diz Draco já se ajoelhando também.

- Não se faça Draco! – disse Ginny ciumenta.

- Des... desde quando eles estão aqui Mione, quer dizer... – diz Ron olhando constrangido.

- Eu não sei! Desde quando está aqui Harry?

- Bom, desde que você estava de costas, o rádio estava ligado e você ia pegar a toalha.

- Que sorte Potter, viu até demais! Disse Draco malicioso.

- Podemos lhe oferecer coisas,... – fala Dino Thomas animado – eu começo! Um apartamento!

- Fama! – diz Harry.

- Fortuna! – diz Draco.

- Minha cama! – oferece Lino alegre.

- Lino! Que atrevimento! – diz Mione.

Lino estende a mão para ela para que saísse do Box.

- Espere um minuto Mione, Creeavey me emprestou uma coisa. – Lino tirou a máquina fotográfica de Colin de dentro das vestes e antes que Hermione pudesse evitar ele bateu uma foto dela de toalha e balançou a foto no ar para aparecer a imagem.

- Como pode fazer isso?? – disse Gina – espero que não mostre para ninguém Lino, acho que a Mione já foi humilhada o bastante!

- Me dê isso! – disse Rony tirando a foto das mãos de Lino.

- Para que você quer isso? Tem ela assim a hora que quiser, pelo que pude ouvir no café da manhã!

Rony e Mione coraram.

- E... alem disso eu ainda tenho o filme para revelar! Mas te juro Mione, não vou mostrar para ninguém sua magnífica toalha!

- Obrigada Lino, não quero ser chata, mas vocês têm que dar o fora!

- Tudo bem então! A gente se vê – diz Dino saindo de lá.

- Sabe onde me encontrar! – disse Harry se levantando sorrindo e fazendo Mione rir também, pois ele estava apenas brincando.

- Sonserina está ao seu dispor Srta. Granger, querendo visitar... – caçoa Draco também se levantando e indo em direção à porta.

- Minha cama também está a sua disposição, querendo dar uma passadinha lá mais tarde... – Lino disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Ah! Cala a boca! – Rony com ciúmes – Se manda! – e empurra todos para fora do banheiro, fechando a porta. Ficando ele e Hermione, apenas os dois lá dentro.

- Rony... ah... eu tenho que me vestir!

- Ah... tudo bem, eu não olho! Disse virando os olhos para a foto que ainda estava na mão.

- Ah... estou falando sério! Está me ouvindo? Largue essa foto e me responda!

- Não vale Mione! Harry viu mais que eu!

- É, mas não de propósito!

- Mas não vale, eu sou seu namorado e outros garotos que podem ver!

- Mas foi sem querer... e... o que você quer para dar o fora daqui também!? Tenho que me vestir!

- Está bem... um beijo está de bom tamanho para mim.

Ela foi até ele e beijou-o, ele passou as mãos por trás dela e começou a puxar sua toalha. Hermione segurou a toalha na frente.

- Ei! O que está fazendo!?

- Tirando sua toalha!

- Já lhe dei um beijo! Vai embora! – Ela empurrou ele porta afora e fechou a porta se encostando nela.

- Ufa! Agora posso me vestir em paz! – disse a garota segurando a foto que tirou da mão de Rony. Ela estava começando a desenrolar a toalha que agora cobria a frente de seu corpo.

- Desculpe, mas esqueci uma coisa! Entrou Rony de surpresa – isto! – disse ele pegando a foto da mão de Hermione – _Boa visão _! Disse olhando para ela.

- Rony! Não deveria ter entrado!

Ele entrou mais e fechou a porta, Mione foi se aproximar de Ron mas escorregou caindo encima de seu namorado!

- Ai! Me desculpe.

Ele escorregou a mão por todo lado do corpo dela para verificar se estava usando algo, mas não.

- Meu Deus, como é que vou levantar? Minha toalha colou em você!

- Não faz mal, e já era sem tempo.

- Só consigo levantar de toalha se você levantar ao mesmo tempo!

- Por isso que eu não levantarei ao mesmo tempo que você! E eu estou falando sério!

Hermione que ainda estava deitada em Rony perguntou pensativa:

- Bem somos namorados, não é? E vocês consegue e está sentindo todo meu corpo nas suas vestes molhadas pela toalha... e...

- Você fala coisas tão lindas Mione! Levante-se agora ou começarei a apalpar o seu corpo!

- Rony! Isso é chantagem! Mas eu só tenho essas duas opções mesmo não é?

- Aham!

- Bem então acho que fico com a primeira, de me levantar, mas você poderia fechar os olhos só um pouquinho?

Ele fechou os olhos e ela levantou se apoiando nos peito dele, enquanto isso Ron aproveitou para dar um espiadinha, porém só dava para ver da cintura de Hermione para cima, quer dizer que dava para ver muuuita coisa. Mione percebendo que Rony a estava observando disse:

- Ronald Weasley! Isso não vale, não é justo! – e volta a deitar em Ron.

- Bem, só tem outra maneira de vocês levantar com a toalha!

- Como?

- Rolando!

Ele passou os braços pelas costas dela e os dois rolaram no chão até ele ficar por cima dela, Ron colocou as mãos no chão dando um impulso e se levantou, deixando ela no chão com a toalha colada em seu corpo.

- Nossa! – disse ela – Estou com frio agora! Seu corpo estava quente.

- Bem acho melhor se vestir, perdemos três aulas e já está na hora do jantar!

- Meu Deus, o tempo passou tão rápido! Não acredito que perdi Runas Antigas!

- E eu adivinhação... Sua toalha ainda está molhada!

Vai pegar um resfriado – disse ele estendendo a mão para ela ainda no chão. Ela levantou e ficou frente à frente com seu namorado, então os dói se beijaram.

- Estou saindo, pode se vestir em paz!


	3. Veritasserum

**Veritasserum**

Após Hermione se vestir e Rony trocar suas vestes molhadas, começou o jantar. Draco que estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina e então se virou e chamou Harry enquanto caminhava em direção a mesa do garoto da cicatriz:

- Hey Potter, Potter! – Harry se vira para ele se escorando na mesa.

- O que acha que Weasley estava fazendo com Granger? Ele perdeu Poções, Feitiçoes e Adivinhação!

- Sei lá... – diz Harry – talvez tenham feito algo mais...

Os dois sorriem maliciosamente e Draco tira um frasco com um líquido transparente das suas vestes.

- Quer comprovar o que aconteceu? - disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso - Eu aceito uma aposta!

- Topo a aposta, mas onde conseguiu isso?  
- Isso é _Veritasserum_, poção da verdade! O Professor Snape saiu da mesa dele para dar uma detenção um dia desses e eu sento na primeira classe, passei a mão na mesa dele!

- Eu devia ter imaginado! O que vale a aposta??

- Que tal o pomo, quem ganhar fica com ele e...

- Não, não! Você deve saber de algo que eu não sei!

- Está bem Potter! Então se eu ganhar, vocês se declara para Cho Chang na frente de Cedrico!

- Ei, mas eu não gosto dela!

- Não minta pra mim Potter! Eu sei que gosta dela, ou quer provar um pouco de _Veritas_...

- Está bem... e você vai ter que pedir a mão de Gina à Rony na frente de todos, fechado?

- Mas eu não quero casar com ela!

- Então pode deixá-la pra mim que eu aproveito bem...

- Cale a boca Potter! Está bem eu aceito se você aceitar o que eu propus.

- Fechado Malfoy!

Rony e Hermione estavam se aproximando, Draco já havia misturado **Veritasserum** à dois copos de suco de abóbora, e alcançou à Harry. Hermione e Rony chegaram ali onde estavam.

- Alô.- disse Mione para os dois sentados.

- Olá Mione, Rony, – diz Harry pegando os sucos na mesa – aceitam suco de abóbora?

Os dois aceitam e bebem imediatamente.

- Aposto que fizeram algo – diz Harry olhando maliciosamente para Draco.

- E eu aposto que não! Diz o loiro com uma expressão de ironia, seus belos olhos azuis brilhando.

Rony e Mione olham para os dois sem entender uma palavra e Hermione pergunta: - Do que vocês loucos estão falando exatamente??

- Bem...- começa Harry – vocês fizeram algo depois de todos saírem do banheiro?

- Sim, não esperava que ficássemos lá, só olhando para cara um do outro, não é? – disse Hermione involuntariamente com o efeito da poção.

- Viu só Malfoy , eu ganhei! – se gabou Harry sorridente.

- Nada disso Potter, você não sabe fazer perguntas , é óbvio que fizeram algo, devem ter conversado, andado ou essas coisas! Tem que ser específico Potter! – disse Draco virando para Rony e perguntando diretamente – Weasley, você ainda é virgem?

Rony ficou pasmo. Não queria responder a esta pergunta, mas tinha que responde-la, era uma sensação ruim, as palavras saíram de sua boca enquanto tentava contê-las.

- Nnnnnnn... – tentou mentir – Sou!

Não conseguiu. Hermione parecia aliviada, Harry parecia brabo e Draco rua de sua cara. Mione largou seu copo de suco no lugar do de Harry e pegou o do garoto. Ele pegou o dela sem perceber e bebeu. Malfoy se virou para Hermione: - E você Granger. Também é virgem? – perguntou diretamente.

- Claro que sou! – diz ela decidida e ainda sofrendo o efeito da poção – isso é _Veritasserum_, né?

- Aham. – afirma Draco

Ela se vira para Harry e faz a mesma pergunta indiscreta: - E você Harry, também é virgem?

Harry nem fez esforço para criar uma mentira deslavada. Ele simplesmente respondeu com a maior calma do mundo.

- Não, não sou. E.. Malfoy não precisa tentar duvidar porque eu também estou sobre o efeito da poção. – disse calmamente analisando o copo de ouro onde estava a mistura.

- Não sabia disso Harry, porque não nos contou? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Vocês não precisavam saber e nunca perguntaram.

- Mas... – disse Mione, seus olhos brilhando – com quem foi?

O garoto não esperava por essa e arregalou os olhos para Hermione, desta vez tentou o mesmo que Rony, mas as palavras saíram rapidamente de sua boca sem interferências: - Chang! – disse rápido e meio baixo, surpreendendo a si mesmo.

- o que disse? Me desculpe não ouvi bem...- disse Mione para ele falar mais alto.

- Chang! Cho Chang!

Disse Harry alto, mas não o suficiente para o salão inteiro ouvir, Gina chegou e se sentou ao lado de Harry.

- O que tem a Cho Chang? – disse ela olhando para todos que olhavam boquiabertos para Harry, ela pegou o suco da mão dele – Suco! – e bebeu.

- Tirei a virginidade com ela. – disse em tom baixo e com os olhos no chão.

Gina ficou como todos, ainda fitando Harry, absortos.

- Mas ela namora Cedrico faz uns três anos, eles não se desgrudam... como pôde...?

- Ela ficou comigo só uma vez... ela não era virgem... a gente se via muito nos jogos de Quadribol, uma vez depois de um jogo todos haviam saído do vestiário e ela inda estava lá, eu entrei e...

- Acho que já entendemos, não precisa ditar os detalhes – disse Mione constrangida, Draco parecia ter gostado da história e não queria que tivessem interrupções – Já entendemos Cho traiu Cedrico com você!

- Potter, hein! – caçoou Draco – no nosso grupinho temos dois virgens assumidos até agora, - disse Draco olhando para Mione que cruzava os braços e Rony que corava de leve nas suas orelhas – não sei você, Gina?

Gina não havia entendido ou prestado muita atenção na conversa de Draco até se dar conta.

- Eu? É claro que sou virgem! – disse um pouco sobre o poder do _Veritasserum_- Mas... o que você disse mesmo Draco...? Você não é mais... Virgem? É sério?

Ela o encarava muito séria agora e ele engolia em seco, estava começando a ficar nervoso agora, como nunca os outros o viram antes.

- Calma Draco!- aconselhou Hermione muito assustada.

- Bebe isso! – disse Rony estendendo o seu copo. Draco aceitou e nem se ligou de seu conteúdo. Gina olhava de esgueira para Draco apertando a mão esquerda com a direita. Draco deu uma olhar de Socorro a cada um dos presentes que lhe retribuíram com um olhar de incentivo como se dessa para ler: ' Você que pediu isso, agora vai em frente, conta!'

- É Gina – disse ele meio vermelho se virando para mirar ela- eu não sou mais virgem – ele agora abaixara a cabeça para contemplar o chão não querendo ver a reação dela. Gina estava em estado de choque quase lacrimejando, Hermione olhava apreensiva para ela, como uma mãe, Rony e Harry à fitavam com pena.

- Mas... mas Draco... com... com quem e... e quando? – perguntou ela, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos lentamente.

Draco parou de olhar o chão para encarar a ruiva.

- Será que não está óbvio de quem é? – disse Harry mirando Gina e após sibilou com os lábios: - Pansy! – mas sem emitir som algum.

- Mas eu juro Gin, foi antes do baile de inverno, aliás foi antes, um dia antes que estive com Pansy, eu ainda nem conhecia você direito.

As palavras dele foram baixas e calmas, serviam para acalmar um pouco a garota, mas ela agora já havia sido tocada no seu ponto mais sensível e as lágrimas saíam muito rápido e sucessivamente de seus olhos, um tanto vermelhos. Ela tinha uma aparência um pouco pálida talvez por ter ouvido o inesperado; fechara os olhos, as últimas escorreram, parecia estar meditando até ficar muito tonta e cair desmaiada no colo de Harry. Assustado, seus olhos se arregalaram para o rosto dela, muito branca.

- Gina? – disse ele em um tom muito agradável – você consegue me ouvir? – ele agora passava a mão pelo seu rosto para constatar sua temperatura – Ela está quente, quero dizer, 'Febre Alta'!

Ele agora à ajeitava de modo que pudesse levantá-la no colo. Draco se levanta.

- Pode deixar Potter, eu a levo para a ala hospitalar!

- Não Malfoy! Ela não é um brinquedo para ser passada de mão em mão! – Harry o encarava sério – Você já mexeu muito com os sentimentos dela hoje, pode deixar, eu a levo, serei cuidadoso.

Draco a olhou carinhosamente, ela ainda imóvel no colo de Harry, seus olhos faiscaram para ele, o outro idem, se olhavam com profundo desprezo um pelo outro, agora que Gina estava em jogo. Rony interrompeu a briga, não acreditando na situação, uma 'disputa'.

- Parem com isso! Minha irmã precisa ir para a enfermaria! Rápido! Eu vou com Harry!

Os dois começando a andar, Harry levando Gina e Rony andando ao seu lado. Draco tentou ir junto gritou "Esperem!", mas Hermione o segurou.

- Precisamos ter uma conversinha, Draco. Sobre sentimentos. Venha comigo, vamos para um lugar calmo.

Ele não protestou e Hermione o levou até a biblioteca, sentaram em uma mesa longe da escrivaninha de bibliotecária, Madame Prince, para poderem conversar sem interrupções.

- Bem, Hermione...

- Está me chamando de Hermione agora – disse ela interrompendo – quer dizer que agora confia em mim.

- Sim – disse Draco confirmando, parecia estar um pouco nervoso com o que a garota fosse lhe dizer – porque não me deixou ir junto? Quero ficar perto de Ginny, só de pensar que Potter está lá com ela no meu lugar, eu...

- Controle-se Draco. Harry não está no seu lugar, ele é apenas um amigo de Gina , você é o namorado, mas não é sobre isso que eu queria conversar, é sobre você e o seu sentimento pela Gina, afinal o que sente por ela?

- Está tirando com a minha cara? Isso é pergunta que se faça? Está querendo me humilhar?

Draco teve uma mudança de humor repentina fazendo com que Hermione mudasse seu tom de voz leve para algo mais forte: - É foi o que pensei! – disse ela vociferando – você não tem coração, não possui a capacidade de amar!

- Está enganada! Você não me conhece bem o bastante para me julgar! Não sabe nada sobre os meus sentimentos

Ele gritava tão alto que todos agora o fitavam, Mme. Prince olhava zangada para os dois.

- É, é... ele se precipitou um pouquinho, sabe? Pra peça de teatro do colégio... – a garota deu uma desculpa um tanto esfarrapada mas conseguiu com que todos desviasse o olhar, voltando a ler.

- Desculpe Draco, eu não sabia.

- Eu percebi isso. Mas voltando aos "_meus sentimentos_", eles são verdadeiros, e eu amo Ginevra Weasley!

- Certo, que bom! – disse ela começado a abrir um lindo sorriso – eu te entendo e realmente quero que fique com Gina , sabe, ela é como uma irmã para mim, por isso queria me certificar de que você é o melhor para ela.

- Entendo como é.

- Como entende? Considera alguém como irmão ou uma irmã?

- Bem... não é bem assim, na verdade... tenho uma irmã!

- Sério? Sempre achei que fosse filho único, nunca falou sobre ela, nunca vi você com ela no Beco Diagonal...

- Ah não, não, papai nunca leva ela à lugar nenhum! Acha que Elle, quer dizer Elleanora, acha que ela não será uma bruxa das trevas, mas ela é apenas uma menina de NOVE anos...

Harry e Rony se aproximavam da mês.

- Do que estavam falando? – perguntou Rony

Draco levou o indicador aos lábios em sinal de segredo para Hermione.

- Não te interessa! – disse a garota em resposta.

- E Gina? – perguntou Draco apreensivo para Harry.

- Ela está bem agora, pode ir lá vê-la!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Todas as REVIWS são bem vindas! :D³

Participe do projeto 'agrade uma autora'!

E obrigada **Denii** pelo comentário \o/

BEIJÃO!


	4. No Armário

**No Armário**

Harry ia para a biblioteca, precisava do livro "_Padrões de Feitiços Experimentais_". Draco estava lá, sentado em uma das mesas, folheando um livro de maldições, à sua frente algumas mesinhas além estava Pansy procurando algum livro na estante enquanto olhava furtivamente o loiro.

Harry chega então na mesma estante de Pansy, ela olha para ele, que lhe dá um sorriso amistoso, Pansy percebeu o desinteresse repentino de Draco em sua leitura, pois agora o loiro os encarava nada discretamente. Subitamente na mente da menina veio um desejo de colocar ciúmes no loiro platinado, que ela resolveu realizar, ali e naquele momento. E já tinha a pessoa apropriada para o seu plano, pensando rápido e não pensando duas vezes se agarrou em Harry (N/A: Pansy espertiiinha haha) , o garoto não teve tempo de evitar, e pensando bem, nem queria pois estava muito interessante.

Draco se levantou, fechou seu livro com um "baque" e largou-o em cima da mesa, fazendo um estrondo e saiu da biblioteca sibilando algo em um tom de voz que ninguém pôde ouvir.

Assim que Draco não estava mais à vista a menina empurrou Potter para longe e o fitou com os olhos arregalados como se o garoto tivesse a beijado e não o contrário. Ele sorriu, e seu olhos brilhavam com malícia.

- Pansy, você... – mas ela saiu correndo antes que ele terminasse a frase, então ele correu no seu encalço – Espere! Você beija bem, volte!

Ela corria espetacularmente rápido e Harry não conseguia acompanhá-la então em uma curva no corredor ele perdeu-a de vista.

- Pansy! Oh Pansy! Onde você está? Vamos conversar sobre...

Ele entrou no corredor que dava para o Salão principal e viu que Cho Chang vinha à sua frente, então avistou Pansy e Cedrico Diggory no espaço entre ele e Chang.

- Ah, você está aí!

Pansy estava branca de medo, mas não tinha que temer Harry, mas queria que o garoto largasse do seu pé então resolveu não beijá-lo nunca mais! Ao invés disso ela de repente agarrou Cedrico. Harry e Cho que estava olhando os dois se encararam, a garota parecia assustada.

- Você quer se vingar deles? – Harry perguntou levantando apenas uma sobrancelha, a garota respondeu hesitante:

- Está falando sério? – falou ela esperançosamente.

- Não desmentiu Harry, rindo de sua cara, porém agora ele já havia atiçado a garota, ela havia gostado daquela opção. Cedrico ainda beijava Pansy, pelo jeito ele estava gostando bastante.

Harry foi sair pelo conturbado corredor do qual Cho viera e foi parado pela mesma que gritava:

- Ei, espere Harry, eu gostei da idéia, aquela outra vez foi legal, não foi?

Ela saiu correndo atrás de Harry, o garoto disparou e Cho não percebeu que o que havia gritado tinha deixado uma pulga atrás da orelha de Cedrico, mas quando percebeu, não se importava mais.

Harry corria desesperadamente à procura de um lugar para se esconder e de repente apareceu uma porta a sua frente, ele não teve tempo nem de pensar de onde viera ela, pois Cho vinha em seu encalço. Entrou e bateu a porta, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando abriu os olhos se deu conta que havia outra pessoa ali, seus rostos estavam bem próximos pois podia sentir o hálito fresco de Gina e também sua silhueta, se deu conta que os dois estavam encolhidos em um armário de vassouras.

- Gina o que está fazendo aqui? Eu estava correndo de Cho, ela queria me agarrar, e você?

- Bom - começou a ruiva meio encabulada – eu acordei hoje de manhã e me deparei com Rony à beira da minha cama, esperando eu me levantar, perguntei a ele como havia entrado no dormitório feminino, e ele disse que havia implorado às meninas para que o dessem a senha, ele tem me seguido o dia inteeiro dizendo que queria sair comigo, me oferecia tudo, no café da manhã comprou um monte de doces para mim na _Dedosdeme_l, ele tentava beijar a minha mão, eu nunca tinha visto ele assim! Não me largou por um minuto, só consegui conversar rapidamente com Lino, que me disse que ele deu uma "_poção do amor_" para Rony com um fio de cabelo meu, sabe elas são como um suco de morango, então Rony tomou tudo num gole só. Tive que sair correndo e me esconder, imagina se ele tentasse me beijar! Que nojo! Quer dizer, ele é meu IRMÃO! Porque Lino tem que ficar fazendo essas gracinhas!?

Harry prestou muita atenção na narrativa de Gina, mas não era essa a resposta que ele esperava: - Sim Gina, eu entendi o que aconteceu, mas você não entendeu a minha pergunta. Eu vou repeti-la para você, eu disse que Cho queria ficar comigo, e você?

Gina ficou boqueaberta, Harry perguntava se ela queria ficar com ele? Mas e o que seria de Draco? Amava Draco, mas desde que Rony mencionara Harry Potter, ela sonhava com esse momento e agora era a sua grande chance.

Os dois estavam próximos demais, encolhidos no pequeno espaço no armário de vassouras, seus rostos estavam muito perto, cada vez mais, Gina fechou seus olhos de leve, os dois encostaram seus lábios e de repente alguém abriu a porta e os dois caíram com um estrondo no chão, Gina caiu encima de Harry, o encarou por um segundo e voltou ao que ia fazer, sem nem ao menos ligar para quem estava em volta, ela o beijos intensamente e apaixonadamente.

Quando terminaram ela sorriu muito lindamente para ele enquanto ele retribuía sorrindo docemente, estava tudo perfeito até ambos se lembrarem que alguém havia aberto a porta. Se viraram e se deparam com três pares de olhos, e iam ficando cada vez mais espantados a medida que viam quem eram: Mione... Rony... e finalmente Draco. Todos aparentavam susto como se alguém estivesse prestes a lançar-lhe um feitiço. Draco estava branco, boqueaberto, seus olhos arregalados para aquela situação.

Além da tristeza, uma raiva se apoderou de seu corpo, até seus olhos que mostravam uma expressão de súbito ódio, ele se virou para Hermione e gritou:

- Maldição!! Eu te avisei Granger, eu te avisei!!!

Ele saiu correndo e deu um soco em um vaso, que se espatifou antes de chegar ao chão. Ao lado de Draco apareceu uma menina, muito loira, usava duas chiquinhas nos seus longos cabelos, um vestido azul claro de tubinho, e por cima uma capa longa e preta.

- Draco, papai disse que...

- O que você está fazendo aqui Elle? Vá para casa!

- Mas eu...

- Se manda! E não me enche, pirralha insuportável!

E continuou andando, a menina ficou parada ali, até ele sumir de vista virando em um corredor adiante. Gina já havia se retirado de cima de Harry e estava ajoelhada ao seu lado e seus lábios diziam: "eu não deveria ter feito isso, não devia...", Harry estava se levantando, se apoiando nos braços e ajeitando os óculos. Rony ainda olhava surpreso para Gina enquanto Hermione balançava a cabeça, lembrando das palavras de Draco e naquele momento, ela não gostou de ser chamada de Granger novamente.

Elle se aproximou do grupo e comentou distraidamente: - Nossa! Nunca vi meu irmão me tratar assim!

Todos à fitavam curiosos, menos Hermione, que depois de ajeitar o vaso que Draco havia quebrado com _"Reparo_", ela se dirigiu para falar com Elle.

- Então, você é a irmã de Draco, muito prazer, Hermione Granger.

- Prazer – disse a menina fazendo uma reverência, esticando o vestidinho – Meu nome é Elleanora Aurora Elisabeth Caterine Narcisa Malfoy, mas meu irmão me chama apenas de Elle. Você não é a nova namorada dele, não é?

Hermione se virou e apontou para Gina que começava a se levantar.

- É ela! – disse ela a Elle.

- Ou pelo menos eu era. – disse Gina agora extremamente infeliz.

Mas Elle parou de olhá-la e se virou para Harry, ela parecia muito feliz.

- Não acredito que você é Harry James Potter! – e saiu correndo em direção a Harry que estava sentado no chão. – Que imenso prazer! Sempre quis conhecê-lo!

Enquanto Elle se encantava conhecendo Harry, Rony se virou para encarar Gina:

- Como você pôde fazer isso comigo Gin?

- Ai, pelas barbas de Merlin, eu não acredito que ainda está sob o efeito da poção!

Os gêmeos de repente apareceram correndo e Jorge segurando um frasco na mão e dizendo: Rony você tem que beber isso!

- Como você pôde me trair Gina? Hein Gina?

- Beba de uma vez! – vociferou Fred derramando o líquido goela abaixo de Ron. Ele cambaleou um pouco e voltou ao normal. Hermione olhou assustada, antes que Ron lhe desse um beijo cinematográfico, quando terminaram Hermione perguntou muito confusa:

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?

- É uma longa história!! Eu te explico depois! – disse Gina.

Hermione e Elle se entreolharam completamente confusas.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hey pessoas que lêem está fic :D

Espero notícias, reviews são extremamente bem vindas!

Bjão!


End file.
